All You Need Is Love
by everybodylovesklainefic
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are two of the most famous people on the planet. They also make up the most widely shipped couple too. When the infamous Seblaine decide to split and Blaine starts to have feelings for his new friend Kurt, what will the shippers make of the man they think is trying to break up their ship.
1. The Prince And The Pauper

**Hey guys, welcome to my new story! I've had this one planned out for a while, so I'm super excited to actually start it. I am still going to be posting a new chapter of The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel every day, in case you were wondering.**

**In terms of when I will be updating, I can't say for sure. I really want each chapter to be really good, so I will be spending time on each one, so it won't be daily. However if you follow my Twitter which will be linked at the end I will keep updating you all on how the next chapter is going!**

**One last thing; if you're put off by the Seblaine in this, please don't be. First off, Sebastian is actually a decent guy in this fic and secondly, spoilers; they aren't a couple for long. ;)**

**I really hope you enjoy; please follow, favourite and most importantly, REVIEW; they give me life! :)**

* * *

><p>"Babe, what do you want for dinner?" Sebastian called from the modern kitchen he was currently situated in.<p>

"Erm, Chinese?" Was the response shouted to him from the bedroom over the other side of the large living room separating the two boys.

"We had that last night; do you really like egg fried rice that much?" Sebastian responded with a fond smile; his boyfriend was adorable. At that moment, Blaine popped his head around the bedroom door;

"Seb, you know the rice at that place is _amazing_", he said before closing the door again to finish getting changed.

The pair had spent the day at Blaine's apartment watching movies, taking naps together, and generally being lazy. Both boys really needed the break from reality.

"Alright, but if you get fat, don't blame me", Sebastian called over before picking up the phone and dialling the familiar number.

"I'm totally going to blame you! You introduced me to Senor Chang's in the first place!" Blaine exclaimed as he finally stepped out of the bedroom into the open plan kitchen and living room. Blaine Anderson's penthouse was amazing. Being the most successful singer under 25 tends to give you those sort of perks.

Blaine's career was something he never expected. After graduation, the young boy moved to LA to try and make it in the music business, and make it he did. His manager picked him up almost straight away, and before he knew it he had four number one albums under his belt and an army of adoring fans.

"Alright, what do you want to do until the food arrives? I think we've exhausted every movie in your collection", Sebastian said once he had put the phone down. Blaine slinked up the boy and put his arms around his waist, pulling them close together;

"Mmm, I can think of lots of things we could do…" He remarked with a sly look, causing his boyfriend to smirk.

"Well I'm not going to say no to any of your ideas", Sebastian replied, pulling Blaine in to their bedroom again and closing the door behind them.

Blaine had met Sebastian on one of his very first red carpets. The twenty five year old teen heart throb had approached an obviously nervous Blaine, and there had been an instant connection. Sebastian had been in the acting business since a child, and was now one of the leading males in Hollywood.

"Babe it's your turn to get the food", Blaine said, lightly pushing a naked Sebastian out of the bedroom while he remained lying on his plush bed.

"I'm only doing this for you because you're so cute", Sebastian said with a smile, blowing Blaine a kiss as he went towards the front door. Blaine couldn't help but grin, turning over on the bed to reach for his phone on the bedside table.

As usual, his Twitter feed was constantly filling up with fan messages, some telling him how much he inspired them, some rather vulgar ones he'd rather not read and some inevitable hate comments. However, as per usual, the type of Tweets that filled his notifications the most were shipper remarks.

Sebastian and Blaine were shipped by the whole world, it seemed. Everyone loved them together. As soon as they made their relationship public, a mere month after they'd met, they became everyone's OTP. It was flattering to Blaine, of course it was, but sometimes he wished everyone would just mind their own business. His every action with Sebastian was scrutinised, which was why nights like this were so important. A time when they could unplug and just be with each other without judgement. Blaine really was so happy; the last three years with his boyfriend were the best years of his life.

"Blaine, I'm going to start this food without you!" Sebastian called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Blaine yelled, putting some underwear on as he left the bedroom to spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Has anyone else read More Than A Heart yet? BY FAR the best Seblaine fic out there! #seblaine<em>

_Can we talk about how cute Seblaine were on the red carpet last night?_

_IKR? Matching outfits OMG! #seblaine #cutestcoupleever_

_Seriously, perfect OTP are perfect. _

_They are always just so happy with each other. You can tell it's genuine. I'm so happy they're my OTP! 3 _

_Seriously guys, I think there could be an engagement announcement any day now! Look out for Blaine's ring finger ;) ;) ;) #seblaineengagement_

_OR SEBASTIAN'S! :D_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he scrolled through Blaine Anderson's Twitter notifications and Tumblr tag in his LA bedroom. Some of the star's fans were totally insane, he thought. Every day Kurt wanted to tweet something to his idol, but if he came across sounding as insane as these guys, he'd rather not.<p>

Closing his internet page and sighing, Kurt turned around on his spinny chair to face his bedroom. The room was very tasteful, just like the eighteen year old himself, with the odd Broadway poster here and there. However what dominated the room the most was the many posters of Blaine Anderson all over the walls.

It wasn't a secret that Kurt was obsessed with the singer. Ever since he had heard Blaine's first hit, Kurt had followed his career like nobody else he knew. Blaine's voice made his heart melt, and his beautiful features weren't bad to look at either. His best friend Mercedes' voice came in to his mind;

"Kurt, you're way too obsessed over Blaine Anderson. There are so many boys in this city that would murder someone to go out on a date with you. I mean this in the nicest way possible, but get your head out of the clouds, boy!"

He knew his best friend was right, but his infatuation with Blaine was something he couldn't just forget about. Blaine's songs and optimism got Kurt through some really dark times, and made him who he was today. If he could only get the chance to tell Blaine that, he could die happy.

Kurt Hummel had spent his whole life living in LA. You'd think being in such a glamorous city would create an exciting life, but it really hadn't. Being so openly gay in high school had caused Kurt's life to be a living hell. His father and the faculty had done all they could, but the bullying never really stopped. It was only humming Blaine's music under his breath as he was called names that got him through it.

Now, Kurt had graduated high school, finally. He just had to get through the summer before he could start at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising and become the famous designer he had always wanted to be. Kurt dreamed of the typical college life; loving classes, meeting new people, hanging out with his dorm mate, and most importantly, getting a boyfriend. Kurt sighed; that was never going to happen until he could get over his three year crush on Blaine Anderson.

Kurt turned back towards his computer, logging on to Tumblr again;

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't been as active on here as much, but there's a reason for that which I will detail now. As some of you know, I'm starting college in the Fall, and I kind of want a fresh start. I don't mean to offend any of you, but I don't want to be known as the college kid who spends all his time blogging about Blaine Anderson. He will always be my hero, and I will always love him, but I just feel I need a break from fandom drama. I've made some incredible friends here, and I'll always be here if you need to talk, but I'm just slowly separating myself from the fandom._

Kurt pressed publish on his post, although he was scared to do so. He had grown quite a following in the Blaine Anderson fandom due to his impressive gif making skills. He had made many friends too, who kept him sane through the particularly rough high school days. However Kurt just couldn't cope with the drama anymore. It was true that he wanted a fresh start in college, but most of all, the drama was getting too much.

Kurt loved blogging about Blaine and his career, but now everyone mostly wanted to fangirl over the Seblaine relationship. Kurt was not here for that; he just wanted to talk to people about Blaine without it turning in to how cute his relationship was.

He couldn't really pin point what it was that made him dislike the relationship; perhaps it was overexposure in the media, or perhaps it was the fact that Kurt felt Blaine could do so much better than Sebastian Smythe. Who was Kurt kidding; he knew why he felt a lump in his throat every time he saw a picture of the two of them together; he was jealous.

If he was being completely honest, Kurt wanted Blaine all to himself. He day dreamed of meeting Blaine, and the superstar falling head over heels in love with Kurt. But it was never going to happen; Kurt was just an ordinary boy from LA; there's no way someone as talented as Blaine would notice him in an empty room.

* * *

><p>"Why do you always do that?" Blaine shouted across the room to Sebastian, who was standing in the kitchen looking confused.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Blaine?" The actor had no idea what was going on; one minute he and Blaine had just finished their Chinese and were clearing it away, when suddenly Blaine was shouting at him.

"You NEVER take out the bin when it's full; you just pile stuff on top of it! Do you expect _me _to do it? Am I some servant to you?" Blaine knew he was being overly dramatic, but it really bugged him.

"Blaine, you're overreacting. I'm sorry, okay? I'll take it out later".

"But you never do!" Blaine was getting really exasperated now.

"What do you want from me Blaine? It's not my bin".

"Urgh!" Blaine said, too angry for words. Sebastian slowly walked over to his boyfriend and gently took his hands in his.

"Babe, what's really the matter?" He asked quietly.

"This _is _the matter!"

"I'm not trying to undermine your feelings or anything, but it's kind of a trivial thing to get annoyed about, don't you think?" He asked. Blaine sighed;

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so. Sorry", he mumbled.

"No I'm sorry Blaine. I'll take the bin out in a minute okay?" Blaine just nodded so Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and headed in to the kitchen to take the trash out.

"Do you notice we're fighting a lot more recently?" He asked nonchalantly as he pulled the bag out of the bin.

"I…I guess? I haven't really been counting", Blaine said.

"I have. We seem to fight over everything recently", Sebastian said, heading towards the door with the bag. He picked up his keys and wallet from beside the door too, "I think I'm going to head home babe, I don't think me hanging around tonight is a good idea, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine just nodded, heading to the bedroom to put his pyjamas on and go to sleep.

Lying on his bed, Blaine let Sebastian's words sink in. He was right. Now he thought about it, Blaine realised how much they did fight. He supposed that his love haze made him forget all the petty arguments they had, but it was almost every day now. Things would be amazing and then suddenly one of them would be shouting at the other. Closing his eyes, Blaine decided to ignore it; he loved Sebastian, and Sebastian loved him, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon for more of this story.<strong>

**Personal Twitter-kl41n3**

**Fandom Twitter (Most Active)-klaineydays**

**Tumblr-helpimstuckinsidethecomputer**

**Klaine Fanfic Recommendation Tumblr-everybodylovesklainefic (please contact me on this Tumblr if you have any asks about my own fics)**


	2. The Break Up

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this instalment. I just wanted to say a huge thankyou for all the lovely reviews I've gotten from the first chapter, as well as the follows and favourites. I get so excited every time I see a new one!**

**Please keep reviewing so I know what you guys like and what you don't!**

* * *

><p>"Wha?" Sebastian mumbled sleepily as he felt another body enter the bed.<p>

"Shh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you", Blaine whispered as he got himself under the covers, moving to spoon his boyfriend. Sebastian looked over at the clock on his bedside table;

"Blaine it's 2am!" He exclaimed, more awake now.

"I know, I know. We couldn't get the song right so we had to keep recording it", Blaine said quietly, looking sleepy himself now.

"Seems like your singing has been poor all this week then", Sebastian mumbled to himself before trying to close his eyes and sleep.

"What does that mean?" He heard from over his shoulder. Sebastian winced, he didn't think Blaine would have heard him. He turned around on the bed, coming face to face with his boyfriend.

"I mean you've been coming home really early in the morning every day this week. I know how well you sing Blaine, and I know how much you practice…"

"So what are you trying to say?" Blaine asked, looking both angry and confused. Sebastian exploded, sitting up on the bed as he let it all out;

"Oh, I don't know Blaine, maybe that you're not actually at work".

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said, sitting up as well to face Sebastian, "you know I'm working on my album right now".

"Yes but the recording studio shuts at midnight. Why are you lying to me?" Sebastian had tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian, you know I would never lie to you. They kept the place open a bit longer so I could finish the song. I just wanted it to be perfect", Blaine explained. Sebastian could see he was being honest but he had worked himself up too much to stop;

"Now I think about it, you're always out and about these days. I only know you went to so and so's party because of the tabloids. Are you seeing someone else? Is that what it is?" He practically screamed. Blaine was crying now too;

"Seb, how can you think that? I would never cheat of you, ever. I love you so much you have to know that". Sebastian didn't say anything, "I understand that we need to work on talking to each other, but I thought we trusted each other".

"I-I do trust you. I'm sorry Blaine I guess I'm just paranoid", Sebastian said, looking down at the bed instead of at his boyfriend.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I just feel like all we do is fight and we're drifting apart and I really don't want to lose you", he explained.

"I don't want to lose you either. Tell you what, how about I call in sick tomorrow and we spend the day together?"

"That would be amazing", Sebastian looked a little less devastated now.

"Can we sleep now?" Blaine asked with a small smile, gently stroking one of Sebastian's hands.

"Actually, I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight". Blaine's smile quickly left his face, "I still feel pretty upset and I don't want another argument", he further explained. Blaine quickly got up;

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You sleep here". Blaine didn't leave any room for arguments; he picked up a blanket and a pillow and leant over the bed to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss before settling down on the sofa in the living room.

Blaine sighed to himself, looking up at the white ceiling above him; what was going on with his relationship?

* * *

><p><em>Guys, I am so bored…<em>

_We haven't had ANY Seblaine in about a week-not even a sighting!_

_I'm seriously worried guys #seblaine_

_Maybe they eloped and are now on a secret honeymoon ;)_

_I like you're thinking! I'm sure they're ok __ #seblainearefine_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was currently in a place he was going to, it seemed, be spending a lot of time in this summer; his best friend Mercedes' house. Both young adults were just hanging out in her diva room, full of posters of some of the great artists in the world, including a Blaine Anderson poster.<p>

"Boy, I'm going to have to take that poster down", she said, looking at Kurt in an amused way.

"What? Why?" He asked. Mercedes appreciated Blaine's music, but she certainly wasn't as big a fan as Kurt himself was.

"Because every time you come over, you practically drool all over it. I don't think you've watched one second of the movie". Kurt blushed;

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Now get over here and make sarcastic comments with me!" Kurt scooted over on the floor so he was leaning against Mercedes' bed beside his best friend. Hearing his phone beep, he pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the Twitter notification that came up.

** BlaineAnderson: I know I haven't been online for a while (sorry about that), but making a new album is hard. ;)**

Kurt screamed, dropping his phone and jumping up and down, causing Mercedes to be very alarmed.

"Kurt, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked, quickly standing up and trying to calm him down.

"Blaine is making a new album! A new album, Mercedes!" He reiterated when she didn't give him the desired reaction.

"That's cool Kurt but you seriously scared me", Kurt stopped jumping but his big grin never left his face".

"I'm sorry but Mercedes! That'll be like, twelve brand new songs! He might even tour again! I'm so excited!"

"That's great Kurt", she said, rolling her eyes and sitting back down to watch the movie.

"I have to tweet everyone!" He said, sitting back down beside her, his eyes never leaving his phone.

"You do that…" Mercedes said, no longer paying attention to the crazy boy beside her.

* * *

><p><em>A NEW ALBUM!<em>

_Is this real life?_

_He's not dead! #seblaineisalive_

_But guys, what if he finally sings a song about Sebastian?! #seblaine_

_OMG I would die!_

_I really hope he tours around where I live this time; sucks living in Narnia! #blainecometonarnia_

* * *

><p>"I've been dying to watch this movie forever; shame we missed it when it was out in theatres", Sebastian said as he and Blaine positioned themselves on Sebastian's plush sofa. The pair had a bowl of popcorn between them, and were leaning against each other.<p>

"Yeah I heard it's really good", Blaine said, grabbing some popcorn, he didn't really know what else to say. The pair sat in silence the whole movie, never speaking a word. Usually they would be making jokes, or Sebastian would give Blaine all the juicy gossip about the actors in the movie he had met. But not this time; both boys sat in uncomfortable silence. Finally, the movie ended, causing both of them to sigh in relief.

"This is weird…" Sebastian said after a couple more minutes of silence.

"Yeah…" Blaine said, looking down.

"What's going on with us?" Sebastian finally exclaimed, looking defeated.

"I don't know anymore. We fight all the time, and when we do spend time together, I don't know what to do anymore". Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"Me neither", was all the other man said. Blaine stood up from the sofa, standing over Sebastian, he was now fully crying;

"I think we should break up", he said through his tears. Sebastian stood up too, looking devastated;

"What?" He said, his voice thick.

"This isn't working Seb, you said it yourself. I love you so, so much but this isn't a relationship".

"No, it's not", Sebastian admitted, wiping his nose on his sleeve. That was not something he would ever have done but he was too upset to care, "we either fight or sit in uncomfortable silence".

"So…you agree this is the best thing to do?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded and Blaine's heart sunk. He knew in his head he was right but he was hoping his boyfriend would have suddenly come up with a solution to all their problems;

"Yeah, I think we should break up".

"I'll _always _love you, Sebastian. More than anything", Blaine managed to choke out through his sobs. He pulled Sebastian in to a tight hug that he reciprocated.

"Me too. I love you so much Blaine". The pair were a mess.

"Promise me one thing", Blaine said as they stepped out of the embrace, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Anything", Sebastian remarked.

"Promise me we will still be best friends. I can't lose you from my life, not ever".

"Of course, Blaine. I don't think it would be possible for us to lose each other".

Blaine leant forward and pulled Sebastian in to a searing kiss, full of passion and love;

"Bye Sebastian", Blaine whispered before grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment, refusing to look behind him.

Once he was on the street Blaine practically ran in to the waiting town car. Paparazzi were constantly outside his house and Sebastian's, so he had to try and cover his tear-stained face.

"You okay Blaine?" His driver asked, looking concerned.

"No. No I'm not", was all Blaine said before turning to face out the blacked-out windows. He was thankful his driver had enough tact not to press him for any more information. For now, all Blaine wanted to do was to go home and cry.

* * *

><p>"How're the college applications coming, bud?" Burt asked over the dinner table one night.<p>

"You know, they're coming…" Recently Kurt had felt no motivation to do anything.

"You don' seem very enthused Kurt", Carole commented.

"I know. I really want to go, and I'm sure I'll hear back from them soon, I just don't feel very motivated right now".

"But I thought this was your dream school or something", Finn commented with a mouth full of food. Finn decided not to go to college like Kurt, instead he decided to help Burt run the shop, and he seemed to be loving it.

"I'm excited about college; I'm just not excited about this summer".

"Why?" Carole asked, looking concerned. Kurt sighed;

"I just see it as another summer of sitting in my room on Twitter all day, occasionally hanging out with Mercedes".

"It doesn't have to be Kurt", Burt chimed in, "make it whatever you want. You live in California, for god's sake, there's so much for you to do".

"Maybe…" Kurt muttered, going back to his food. In all honesty though, Kurt was really hoping for a summer miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know what that summer miracle is. ;) Also poor Blaine. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed-see you next time!**


	3. The News Spreads

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I have had the craziest couple of weeks, but I managed to squeeze in some time to write this chapter so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be and for that I apologise!**

**However I hope you like it; please favourite, follow and most importantly review; they mean everything to me!**

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he slowly woke up the next morning. Clutching his head, Blaine winced as the harsh sunlight seeped in through his thin curtains. Pulling the heavy covers back, the pop star slowly climbed out of bed, resolutely not looking at the many bottles that lay on his bedside table. Blaine had had a rough night, to put it bluntly. As soon as he arrived back at his apartment, he reached for his almost untouched liquor cabinet, and practically drank everything in it, and he was certainly paying for it now.<p>

Fighting through the headache, Blaine made himself breakfast, despite it being two in the afternoon, and had a long shower. After a while of watching some of his favourite shows, he was starting to feel a little less depressed, which unfortunately let his guard down, meaning his mind was flooded with images of what happened last night.

Blaine remembered fighting with Sebastian, and then talking, and then kissing him with all his might, and then leaving. He meant it when he said he wanted to be friends with his ex-boyfriend, but Blaine knew it was going to be a while before he could face Sebastian again. Even the thought of him saying "ex" in relation to the man he had shared so many years with made Blaine burst in to tears again. Slowly curling up in the foetal position on his couch; the one he had cuddled with Sebastian on so many times, Blaine once again cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt's summer had really not improved so far. Despite his talk with Burt about a week ago, there really hadn't been much opportunity to explore his horizons. There was a community theatre production of West Side Story that he'd been interested in, but then realised you had to be under the age of ten to be in it…so Kurt was really just as down in the dumps as he had been a week ago, which made him feel even worse.<p>

There were a few positives in Kurt's life, however. He had heard back from all his safety schools, and had been accepted in to every one. Burt was ecstatic when he heard;

"Kurt! That's amazing Buddy! I knew you could do it", he had exclaimed, picking Kurt up and spinning his around a little which was a comic sight, considering they were almost the same height.

"Thanks dad, this is amazing!" Kurt had replied, staring at the letters in front of him.

"You're going to go so far Kurt", Burt had said, looking almost tearful with pride. Kurt took a deep breath;

"We still have to hear back from FIDM thought; don't get too far ahead of yourself".

"Don't knock yourself down like that. You've got in to these amazing schools and you're going to get in to that one". With that, Burt had ruffled Kurt's hair, annoying him greatly, and headed towards the phone to order pizza to celebrate.

On top of the exciting news, Kurt had also discovered an amazing beach walk which was completely secluded from civilisation. The path was long, but hidden so he never met anyone along the path. It was surrounded by trees but he could still see the beautiful beach view whenever there was a gap in the dense forestry. Kurt had taken to getting up early every morning, putting his iPod on, and jogging for about an hour or so up the path. It was a very peaceful time for him; in fact, it was probably the part of the day he enjoyed the most. He thought, at the very least, this summer would be useful for getting fit.

* * *

><p>Blaine, we need to do something about this", Blaine's publicist, Elle, said as she confidently walks in to his apartment.<p>

"How did you get in?" He groans from the sofa, where he had not moved for about a week.

"I had a key made a while ago", she said nonchalantly, blowing the conversation topic off, "it's not important. What's important is your image, Blaine. Fans have been wondering where you are and, honestly, you're not really looking like pop star material right now.

"Honestly Elle, I appreciate your concern but I really don't care right now", he mumbled, still lying on the couch.

"Well I do care. You have an image to maintain", when she saw she wasn't getting a reaction from Blaine, Elle decided to go for the tough tactics, "if you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your fans. You mean so much to them Blaine and they're worried about where you are". Blaine slowly sat up, he couldn't resist his fans that meant the world to him;

"Fine", he said with a groan, rubbing his stubble with his hand. Elle knew Blaine really hadn't been taking care of himself; he never let any facial hair grow, "I'll go outside or something".

"No, we need to do some serious damage control here, Blaine. You're going to get showered and look presentable, eat something that isn't takeout food, and then we're going to write a speech for you to say tomorrow night at a press conference I've arranged".

Elle was a tough woman, that's why she was so good at her job. She knew what needed to be done and she got it done. Blaine knew as soon as he met her that she was the right publicist for him; she took no nonsense and he trusted her completely; if he didn't want to talk about something to the press, heads would roll if they didn't obey. Despite her tough nature, her and Blaine did, in fact, get along very well and she would often act as a second mother to him when he needed it, just like now.

After a long time, Blaine made his way out of the bathroom looking a lot cleaner and shaven.

"Now _that's_ a pop star! I'm proud of you Blaine, I know this must be hard", she said as he sat down beside her at the small dining table in the kitchen.

"I just feel miserable all the time. I still think this was a good decision, don't get me wrong, but my heart just hurts all the time", he looked up at her with his big puppy dog eyes, "I just want it to stop hurting Elle". She reached over and gently took his hand;

"It will, honey. It will stop hurting I promise. One day you're going to meet a guy who'll make you forget all about Sebastian. You'll be so happy and fall so deeply in love with him that you won't understand why you were so sad now".

"I doubt it", Blaine said, trying not to cry again, "I can't even imagine a person whom I could love that much. Anyway, let's get on with the speech".

* * *

><p>"Hello members of the press, and to those who will be listening to this speech later. As you know, my name is Blaine Anderson. I am a singer, and I have been out of the spotlight for some time now, which has caused some concern and intrigue. I am talking to you today, to clear up any rumours that may have occurred, and to be honest with my fans. As you may be aware, I have been dating actor Sebastian Smythe for three years, and I understand that we are much loved together by many fans. I regret to inform you all that my relationship with Sebastian has recently ended. I will not be going in to the reasons why we have split, but I must stress that it was amicable, and we hope to remain firm friends. The past week or so has been very difficult for me, and so I decided to take some time for myself. I hope you can understand my decisions. I apologise for leaving so suddenly, but I will be back to work at the beginning of next week, thankyou"<p>

* * *

><p>"You did a great job Blaine!" Elle said excitedly as he walked off the stage, leaving the camera flashes behind him.<p>

"I thought making it official like that would make the break-up easier, but it really hasn't", he said, slumping against a wall backstage.

"Have you talking to him since…" Elle trailed off, wary of mentioning something triggering.

"No", Blaine sighed, "I guess I'm glad about that; I don't think I'm ready to see him yet. I just wish I knew if he was taking this as hard as I am".

"Oh honey, I'm sure he is. He loved you just as much as you love him, he'll be heartbroken right now".

"I don't know if I should feel happy or sad about that", Blaine said before walking away to take a moment to himself.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't stopped crying since I heard the news. #seblaine<em>

_Guys, I genuinely don't know what to do right now. Nobody IRL understand why I'm so upset _

_There's so many happy Sebastian-haters on my dash right now and it's just making me cry harder… #seblaine_

_Can we write a letter or start a petition or something?!_

_This is someone's real relationship, I don't think telling them we don't want them to break up is doing to fix anything_

_I just can't stop thinking about both of them being so upset and crying in their empty apartments._

_Please stop; I don't think I have anything left to cry…_

_Blaine said they would still be friends…let's hold out hope!_

_Yes guys, we can't leave the fandom-I need you all too much! #seblaine_

_I can't speak for everybody but I'll always be here! 3_

* * *

><p>The news of Blaine and Sebastian's breakup certainly shocked Kurt. He had noticed Blaine's absence on both social and traditional media, but he was trying to wean himself away from being in the fandom, so he decided to ignore it. So when he went online to see article after article about Blaine's press conference, he had to click it. Kurt couldn't help but shed a tear when he saw Blaine's face; he looked devastated. He never wanted to see his idol look so sad.<p>

However, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the small amount of happiness he felt at the news. Kurt had always got a bad vibe about Sebastian, but had no real reason to feel that way. He knew he would never date Blaine; he wasn't one of those delirious fangirls that genuinely thought it could happen, but he always felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Blaine and Sebastian holding hands; he wanted nothing more than for it to be him.

But for now, Kurt logged off his computer and went to bed. He lay there, thinking about Blaine. He must be so sad right now, he thought. Kurt's heart broke slightly. If he knew Blaine, he would do anything to make sure he never looked that sad again.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who Blaine might find that he could love more than Sebastian…. ;)<strong>

**See you in the next chapter guys-Blaine and Kurt finally meet!**


	4. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews last chapter; they made me smile so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter too; I was really excited to get this one down. This chapter's up a little later than I would have liked (always two weeks since the last one), but university has been crazy busy lately so I just want to apologise for such a long wait!**

* * *

><p>Days went by with Kurt doing the same thing again and again; he woke up, went on an early morning run looking less than fabulous, showered, spent several hours looking through fandom stuff without commenting, and then would mope around the house until the evening, where he would watch some of his favourite reality shows, before going to bed. To put it bluntly, Kurt was more bored than he had ever been, and all he wanted was a bit of excitement in his summer.<p>

"You still not found any adventure bud?" Burt asked one evening as Kurt lay in front of the TV as he had done every day. Kurt sighed, not looking away from the latest Kardashian drama;

"Nope", he said bluntly.

"I thought you were going to go looking for a fun summer and make some new friends?" Burt asked, standing behind the sofa, trying to get his son's attention. He still didn't look up.

"Well turns out that's hard to find. I guess the universe is telling me my fun won't start until college".

"That's no way to think Kurt. I'm sure you're going to have the best time FIDM, but you've got to enjoy every moment of life. You and me know better than anyone how short life can be". Kurt sighed again, but this time turned to look up Burt;

"I know, dad. I just can't find anything that makes me really happy or passionate".

"You'll find it Kurt, I know you will", Burt said, ruffling Kurt's hair and walking away while his son squawked behind him.

* * *

><p>"How're you doing Blaine?" Elle asked about a week after the breakup.<p>

"I'm doing okay, I suppose", the actor said bluntly as they hung out in Elle's office. Due to Blaine's success, the publicist had a stunning office on one of the higher floors of an incredible skyscraper with great views of LA. Since awards season was coming up, Blaine wasn't filming anything right now, so she decided to invite him up to her office for a friends lunch.

"Have you talked to Sebastian at all?" She was trying to be as tactful as possible, but it wasn't really working.

"Not a word. Why? Have you?" The hope in Blaine's eyes almost killed Elle.

"Not directly, but you know me and his manager are good friends".

"What did she say?" Blaine would never admit it, as he liked to think of himself as a strong person, but he craved contact from Sebastian. He used to spend almost every day with the man, so quitting him cold turkey was hard.

"Not much. Just that he's not really faring much better than you are; throwing himself in to his music as he does". Blaine sighed; he wanted more information;

"Yeah, he always was a workaholic when he was upset".

"Blaine, not that I'm not sympathetic to how you're feeling, but you need to stop asking me about him. Move on with your life; enjoy it; take some risks! When you and him are ready to be friends again, or maybe more, then it will happen. For now, just take whatever life puts in front of you".

* * *

><p>Blaine loved to jog. As an actor, his body was his instrument, so keeping fit and healthy was very important, and there was nothing better than running up the canyons of LA and being rewarded by the amazing views at the top. However, inspired by Elle's words, Blaine decided to take a different route along the beach. He needed to spice things up a bit, and what was better than a new view and new people?<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had to force his body to get out of bed that morning. He didn't know why; usually his morning run was the most exciting part of his day, but today, he really wasn't feeling it. However knowing he would regret it if he didn't go, Kurt shut off his alarm clock and headed towards the beach for his usual path.<p>

He started at a slow pace to get his body used to the exercise; Kurt regulated his breathing, turned his iPod volume up high, and looked down at the ground in full concentration mode as he sped up. Soon, he was surrounded by trees, with the sound of seagulls only barely audible through the loud beat of a Lady GaGa song. In his vision he could see his feet moving rhythmically and the branches and twigs he was stepping over. He was totally in the zone, until…Kurt's body ran in to something solid, he heard a shout from the other person, and his body fell to the floor, then immense pain flooded through his body.

Groaning, Kurt sat himself up and pulled his headphone out of his ears, hoping the ache throughout his body would subside;

"Oh my god I am so, so sorry!" Something said; turns out Kurt had literally run into a person, "seriously, I didn't see you; I was looking at the beach. Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Kurt thought he recognised that voice, but for now he had to make sure the pain was going;

"I…I think I'm okay", he said as he checked over his body; nothing seemed broken, and the pain had become a dull ache. And, most importantly, his iPod was okay too.

"Seriously, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you up". It was at this moment Kurt realised he was still sitting on the ground. Taking the stretched-out hand, he felt himself being pulled to his feet. Gathering his thoughts and brushing off any debris on his clothes, Kurt finally looked up at the assailant, and gasped loudly.

"Oh my god!" He said, louder than he would have liked to admit. The other boy went red and looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Erm…so yeah, sorry about that". Blaine felt so awkward. He had just crashed in to this stunningly beautiful man, causes him injuries, and now he finds out the boy was a fan; Blaine was sure this interaction would be all over the papers by the morning.

"It's…it's okay…I'm sorry for being so awkward, I'm just a huge, huge fan of yours!" Kurt rambled.

"You are? That's very sweet, thankyou". Blaine said the line had had repeated to fans a million times, but something felt off this time. Whoever this boy was, he felt important. Blaine just couldn't figure out why.

"I'm Kurt by the way; and don't worry about walking in to me; I wasn't looking at where I was going either!" He said, laughing nervously.

"Nice to meet you Kurt; glad to see you use the same running technique as me; my friends always laugh at me for staring to intently at my feet!" Blaine didn't know why, but he felt he could tell Kurt anything.

"I can't believe I've never met you along here before! I'm here every morning and I would definitely recognise you!"

"Oh…yeah, I normally run somewhere else; I was just looking for a change, you know? As you've probably heard if you're a fan of mine I've been going through some stuff lately, so I just wanted to explore my options and try something new".

"Me too!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, causing Blaine to jump slightly, "Sorry! I just meant; I've been trying to expand my horizons and do new things as well". Blaine could not stop staring at this boy. Being in showbiz, Blaine had met many attractive men, but none quite like this. He had never had any interest in fans, no matter how beautiful, but he just wanted to get to know Kurt more. Suddenly, Elle's words went through his head;

"_Move on with your life; enjoy it; take some risks! When you and him are ready to be friends again, or maybe more, then it will happen. For now, just take whatever life puts in front of you."_

"Maybe we could help each other then?" he suddenly said before his brain caught up with him. What are you doing? He thought. Blaine knew nothing about Kurt; he could be crazy for all he knew, but he wanted to take risks; he didn't want to be the guy who spent the rest of his life pining over his ex-boyfriend, while his ex-boyfriend found someone else.

"R-Really?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful and in shock.

"Yeah! We both want to try new things and meet new people, so why don't we get to know each other? If you're okay with that?"

"I-I would love too!"

"Great, how about we meet here tomorrow morning and run together?"

"I can't wait!" Kurt exclaimed. The pair said a quick farewell once Blaine's phone started beeping with important calls, and Kurt ran quickly back to his house, foregoing the rest of the run. He ran up the stairs, ignoring his father's calls and jumped on to his bed like a starfish. Kurt could not stop grinning. How could this have happened to _him_?

* * *

><p>Blaine was everything Kurt had ever hoped he would be; handsome, smart, funny, and kind. And he actually wanted to spend more time with Kurt! His summer was really looking up.<p>

Kurt and Blaine ended up hanging out together quite a few times over the next few days; they graduated from running together, to going out for coffee together, to having lunch on expensive restaurants Kurt would never dream of visiting. Kurt knew that these weren't dates; someone as amazing and famous as Blaine would never want to date someone like him. Plus, he had just got out of a very serious relationship; Kurt didn't want to pressure Blaine in to anything.

"Blaine…"Kurt started to say one afternoon during one of their said lunch "dates".

"Yes…" Blaine said, in the same tone.

"I just wanted to get something off my chest. So can I please just say it and then you can forget I ever did?" Blaine looked curiously at Kurt, sitting back in his chair in a relaxed fashion; the two had amazing chemistry and already felt so comfortable around each other;

"I make no promises…" He said with a slight grin.

"Well I'm going to say it anyway", Kurt smiled back, causing Blaine to laugh, "I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. I think I made it clear from our very first embarrassing encounter…"

"It wasn't embarrassing", Blaine assured him.

"Trust me, it was. Anyway, I'm obviously a big fan of your work, but you've honestly changed my life. Seeing someone so open with their sexuality in the limelight made me so much more confident about who I was. When people in my school who weren't so accepting of me saw how cool you were, even though you were gay, they started to see that gay is okay. So I guess I just wanted to say a sincere thankyou", Kurt said, looking Blaine straight in the eyes. Blaine didn't say anything; he just stared back.

"Okay let's go to the whole 'pretending I didn't say that' bit", Kurt said, breaking the eye contact and trying to laugh it off.

"No Kurt", Blaine said, gently taking Kurt's hand, causing him to look at him again, "thankyou. Seriously, you have no idea how much that means to me".

"That's okay", Kurt whispered back, feeling overcome with emotion. The pair didn't mention that moment again during their numerous other friend dates, but both certainly didn't forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter features (unless I make some creative cuts) Blaine meeting Mercedes and him and Kurt meeting in secret to avoid the paparazzi. Sorry there was no fan stuff this chapter; I just couldn't find a place to fit it!<strong>


	5. Paparazzi

**Hey guys-hope you enjoy this chapter! Please favourite, follow and review.**

**I have a couple of apologies/excuses to make; firstly, this chapter is not a masterpiece; I have a really bad cold and I'm probably dreaming righting this or something; I swear I'm so unwell I keep moving in and out of dimensions! :P**

**Also I'm sorry it took me so long to actually write this; I've been busy with psychology society meetings, play rehearsals, classes, homework and actual work. I'll try and be quicker next time as I don't like leaving such a long gap between chapters!**

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like he was floating. Spending time with Blaine was like nothing he had ever dreamed. Of course, being a teenage fanboy, Kurt had often spent time fantasising about meeting his idol and running off in to the sunset together. And, although they weren't dating, the reality was so much better. Kurt now woke up each morning invigorated, and excited to start the day. Knowing Blaine was going to be waiting for him at the beach to start their run, or sitting at their favourite table in a fancy café kept a smile on Kurt's face. Even his dad started to notice;<p>

"Are you okay Kurt?" Burt asked one morning over the breakfast table.

"I'm great dad, why?" Kurt replied, a sly smile that had permanently been on his face the last couple of days still not leaving.

"Well to be honest Kurt you've been acting different lately. You jump out of bed at the crack of dawn and I don't see you again until hours later, and you look crazy happy when you get back. Now I know you're going off to college soon, so I can't be looking over your shoulder all the time, but I just want to make sure you're okay". Kurt stopped eating; he hadn't realised his behaviour and attitude had changed so much recently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly. Don't worry about me, please", he said, looking his dad straight in the eye. The last thing Kurt wanted was for Burt to put any more strain on his heart.

"I'm glad to hear that but why are you all of a sudden leaving the house all day and then coming back looking like you've just won the lottery?" Kurt braced himself. He knew he was going to have to tell his dad the truth sometime, but he hoped that moment was much, much further in the future.

"I've made a new friend", he said, causing Burt to raise an eyebrow.

"A friend? Well it has to be a mighty special friend for you to look so happy". Burt was clearly dubious.

"He is…he's Blaine Anderson". Kurt waited in silence for a response from his dad.

"Blaine Anderson? The guy who is currently hanging up on a poster in your bedroom?" Kurt nodded, "wow. That's…how did you meet him?"

Kurt went on to tell his dad the whole story, including their platonic dates they had been having recently.

"Well, as shocked as I am, I'm glad you're happy Kurt. It's not every day you get to meet the person you look up to. But I want you to be careful, okay? Don't let this boy take advantage of you just because he's famous. Got it?" Burt was dead serious here.

"Got it dad".

Thinking back on the conversation he had with his dad, Kurt was surprised by how well Burt took the news. Since it was just the two of them, he was always very overprotective of his son, but Burt could clearly how happy Kurt was, and he would never take something that made him feel that way away from his son.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Blaine?" Elle asked one morning in the limo that was currently taking them to an interview.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, not looking up from his current text conversation with Kurt.

Blaine hadn't felt so alive in a while. Meeting Kurt was like a breath of fresh air. All the gloom and sadness he had felt since his breakup seemed to have disappeared now he had made a new friend. Of course, his heart still ached a little every time he saw a photo of Sebastian in an article, but he now had something to get out of bed for every day, and that was Kurt.

"You've been acting really weird lately, and people are beginning to notice".

"Weird how?" Blaine asked, confused. He didn't think he was acting different recently.

"You're so…happy. Your fans and the press were expecting you to, I don't know, _mourn _your relationship, at least for a little while, but recently you've been walking around with a smile on your face. Plus, you're never free anymore. I've been trying to set up interviews for a week and this is the first one you could make". Blaine felt guilty; his new found friendship had made him become selfish.

"I'm sorry Elle, really, I am. I've just met this guy who…" Elle cut him off;

"YOU MET A GUY?! ALREADY?! I thought you were heartbroken over Sebastian? Who is he? He better not be using you for fame!"

"Calm down please!" Blaine said, trying to hold in laughter.

"Sorry", Elle said, slowing her breathing a bit, "but please explain…"

"Well I literally ran in to him on one of my morning jogs and we've become fast friends basically. His name is Kurt, he's starting college this fall, and he's really amazing. He's made me feel so happy recently, which is just what I needed. But no, we aren't dating", Blaine said, returning his attention back to his text messages.

"But you like him though?" Elle asked, seeing right through Blaine.

"Yeah of course. I told you, we get on really well".

"No, but you _like _him, like him", she said with a grin.

Blaine thought about it for a second. Yes, his first impression of Kurt was that he was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. But there's no way he could let himself develop feelings for Kurt. His life was too crazy, plus he still had residual feelings for Sebastian, it wouldn't be fair on Kurt to start something he couldn't put his whole heart in to.

"Yes…I do like him like that. A lot. But nothing's going to happen, okay?" Elle just nodded, she knew when to pick her battles.

"Fine. We're almost here to get ready", she said, looking out the window, "but Blaine, please be careful. I don't want you to lose Kurt, he obviously means a lot to you".

"I will, I promise", Blaine said before stepping out of the limo in to a swarm of paparazzi.

* * *

><p>"There's someone I want you to meet", Kurt said to Blaine one afternoon over lunch in a restaurant Blaine frequented often, and therefore respected his privacy.<p>

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Blaine asked, curiosity peaked.

"My best friend, Mercedes".

"I thought I was your best friend", Blaine said, pouting, causing Kurt to laugh. Blaine loved it when he made Kurt laugh, "how come you've never mentioned her before?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine", Kurt said sarcastically, "when you become friends with one of the most famous teenagers in the world who also happens to be your idol, the first thing you tell them about is your high school best friend".

"Wow, sassy Kurt is out today!" Blaine commented with a smile. He loved the easy relationship they had together. They could mock the other but both knew the amount for respect they both had for each other.

"Anyway, I really want you guys to meet. You're the two most important people in the world to me, except my dad, and I want you to get along". This was a no brainer for Blaine;

"I'd love to Kurt. Anyone who means so much to you means a lot to me".

* * *

><p>"Oh my god you're real!" Mercedes shouted as soon as she caught a glimpse of Blaine. The two boys had decided to conduct the introduction at Mercedes' house, as Blaine's was too far away and Kurt wasn't ready for Blaine and Burt to meet. Blaine just laughed;<p>

"Hi Mercedes, it's so nice to meet you. Kurt's told me a lot about you".

"Hey! Sorry for my outburst; I kind of thought Kurt was making it up", Mercedes said sheepishly, shaking Blaine's had.

"Mercedes!" Kurt cried, outraged.

"Sorry Kurt, it's just such a crazy story!" She said, leading them all in to her living room where they all made themselves comfortable.

"Tell me about it!" Kurt said with a smirk to Mercedes who gave him a knowing look back. She knew how much Kurt freaked out every time he was in Blaine's presence.

The trio talked for what seemed like hours; Blaine and Mercedes getting to know each other well. Eventually though, Blaine's phone began to blow up with important calls;

"Sorry Mercedes, Kurt, but I really should be going now. Lots of important calls to make!"

"Oh sure. It was so great meeting you Blaine", Mercedes said as the pair left the house.

"You too; I'm sure we'll talk soon!" Blaine called back before Mercedes closed the front door.

"I'm starting to worry about how well you two got along", Kurt said.

"Why? Worried I might have a new best friend?" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"No, I'm worried you'll both conspire against me!" He said, causing them both to laugh, "did you like her though?"

"Honestly, she's amazing! I can see why you two get on so well. I'm glad you've got someone like her", Blaine said, causing Kurt to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Me too. I really needed her in high school". At that moment, Blaine realised that he would do whatever he could to make sure Kurt felt safe and loved.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine continued to meet for days after the pop star and Mercedes met. Although they were starting to haunt the same places and go over the same conversation topics, neither became bored of their routine. Which is why, one particular coffee "date", they were both so startled to see things change.<p>

Kurt was sitting in the seat facing the window, which was why he was the first to notice several cars pull up outside the nondescript café at the same time. Noticing the other boy's confused frown, Blaine turned around, his eyes widening at the sight out the window. He quickly swivelled back, facing Kurt;

"They're paparazzi", he said, panicking.

"What?!" Kurt was alarmed. He had never encountered anything like this before, "what do we do?"

"Err….let's leave out the back before they notice us", Blaine said, quickly standing up, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him with him towards the fire exit.

The pair crept around the back of the building past the trash cans, trying not to make any noise. Kurt's heart was thumping in his chest.

"Okay, they're all round the front, let's go". Before he could even think, Kurt was being pulled across the street, in to a waiting limo.

"Oh my god", was all he could say once the car was driving away.

"Are you both alright?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so. Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt, out of breath.

"I'm fine. What just happened?"

"Someone must have tipped them off in the café. I'll let your management know and they can deal with it", the driver said, "did they get any pictures?"

"No, I think we're okay", Blaine said, his breathing evening out a bit, "Kurt I'm so sorry you had to see that. I wish I could say that didn't happen often but it does. I totally understand if you don't want to spend time with me anymore". The look on Blaine's face almost broke Kurt's heart.

"No, Blaine, of course I still want to hang out with you. I'm not going to lie, that was crazy, and it's not something I want to encounter every day, but I knew when I first starting meeting up with you that this was something I was going to have to deal with. I promise, it's ok", Kurt said, putting his hand gently over Blaine's to stress his point.

"If you're sure…" the pop star didn't seem convinced.

"I promise. Plus, it was kind of fun!" Kurt remarked.

"Fun?!" Blaine looked disbelieving.

"Yeah! I felt like a secret agent or something!" Blaine looked at Kurt for a long second before bursting out laughing, tears even falling out his eyes. Not long after, Kurt joined him in the hysterical laughter. Somehow, they both knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed-see you next chapter which will hopefully include fans starting to notice Klaine's friendship, an introduction of a new character, and Kurt starting to doubt his meetings with Blaine...ooh!<strong>


	6. New Friendships Form

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>As the weeks drew on, Blaine noticed Kurt becoming more withdrawn on their outings, and less like his normal, happy self. For a while, the pop star just put it down to just being in that kind of mood; Blaine certainly had some diva strops himself sometimes. But as Kurt became more and more wooden, he started to be concerned.<p>

The pair were currently spending time in Blaine's lavish apartment; he had brought Kurt there not long after they became friends. It was weird at first, bringing Kurt to the place he most associated with Sebastian, but he soon was glad of his decision. Kurt was amazed at the size of the place, but didn't make him feel bad about it. Blaine really appreciated that about Kurt. The friends were currently situation in Blaine's living room, lounged about on the sofa, eating pizza and watching all kinds of trashy TV.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine finally got the courage to ask. Kurt looked confused;

"I'm fine, why?" He said, looking back to the TV with the same blank stare he'd had for so long.

"Well for the last couple of weeks you've been kind of withdrawn, and you basically only give me one word answers. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you. Is your dad okay?" Kurt's heart melted a bit at Blaine's kindness, but then he remembered why he was upset;

"My dad's fine".

"Oh…okay then", Blaine said, put off by Kurt's abruptness, "well remember, you can always talk to me about anything that's bothering you". The pair went back to watching Khloe and Kim fight about goodness knows what in complete silence.

"I can talk to you about anything?" Kurt said after a long, uncomfortable pause.

"Yeah, anything", Blaine replied, encouraged that Kurt was talking to him.

"Alright then, I'm going to be honest with you". Kurt steeled himself up, taking a deep breath before continuing, "do you want to be friends with me?" He started by saying.

"O-of course I do Kurt, why would you think otherwise?" Kurt ignored his question

"Are you ashamed to be my friend?"

"No! Never! I think you're amazing and everyone should see that", Blaine was begging at this point; why would his friend feel so low about himself?

"Well then why am I constantly hidden away?" Kurt asked, raising his voice in frustration, "why do you never want to be seen out in public with me? I understand that you don't want to have photos taken of you every second of the day Blaine, I do, but whenever the possibility of the paparazzi snapping a picture of you and me together arises, you look like you're going to be sick. If I am such an embarrassment to you Blaine, then spare me the pain and just let me go now".

"Kurt, that's not it at all, I promise!" Blaine argued back.

"I'm not going to be your dirty little secret Blaine!" Kurt shouted, standing up from the sofa.

"Kurt, I just want to protect you. The media is cruel, and so are my fans. Anyone that gets seen with me are scrutinised from their hair to their shoes; I don't want to put you through that. I guess I'm selfish; I thought that if you saw how much media attention I get you wouldn't want to hang around with me anymore. The only person who could handle it was Sebastian, but he was in the spotlight himself…" Blaine trailed off; he was desperate for Kurt to understand his true intentions but he didn't know what else to say. Kurt was silent for a moment;

"I need to be alone", he said before storming out of the apartment. Blaine sighed and slumped down on the sofa; he needed to do something drastic to show how proud he was to be seen with his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Wha…hello?" Kurt said sleepily one morning as he awoke to his phone ringing beside the bed.<p>

"Kurt! Hi! Look, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for making you feel like I was hiding you away. I promise, I didn't want to make you feel like that at all. You have to know how important your friendship is to me…"

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine", Kurt said groggily, cutting Blaine's rant off, "it's four am, why are you awake?"

"Oh, I just came back from the recording studio; I had some awesome ideas and I just had to get them out of me otherwise I never would have been able to sleep!"

"Oh okay cool…" was all Kurt could think of to say as he slowly fell back to sleep again.

"So do you forgive me?" Blaine said, suddenly sounding serious.

"Yes Blaine, I forgive you. I believe what you said earlier; but I don't want you to see me as something to protect. I can make my own decisions, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I completely understand. Please let me make it up to you!" Blaine sounded so relieved.

"How?" Kurt asked, sitting up in his bed, slightly more awake.

"Well, me and a couple of friends were going to go hang out at the beach tomorrow; it's supposed to be perfect weather. Anyway, I was hoping you'd like to come with me and meet some of my friends; I really want you guys to get along; they're great I know you'll like them! It'll be perfectly safe, I promise. We'll have a few bodyguards there to make sure nobody comes too close. And, well, if paparazzi are there then I certainly don't mind if they take some photos of us all, if you don't". Kurt smiled at this;

"I'd love to come Blaine. And yes, as long as they don't come right up to my face, I don't mind either". Kurt could hear the pop star squeal down the phone and had to contain his grin;

"Awesome! Be there at noon. This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>As excited as Kurt was, when he actually arrived at the beach he couldn't contain his nerves. He started to scrutinise his outfit; would it be good enough for Blaine and his Hollywood friends? What if he said something ignorant? What if they just didn't like him and Blaine chose them over him? Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Kurt spotted Blaine with a group of guys and made his way across the sandy floor to meet them.<p>

"Kurt! Hi! I'm so glad you made it! You look great!" Somehow Blaine could make Kurt feel safe and comfortable in two seconds.

"Hey! I'm really glad you invited me", Kurt said, accepting Blaine's hug.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys", Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him over to the group.

"Kurt, this is Trent, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Alec. I've known them all since high school. Guys, this is Kurt".

"Ahh, the famous Kurt!" Alec remarked, looking at the others. They all gave him a knowing look which Kurt didn't like.

"Err…it's nice to meet you guys", he said.

"Blaine has told us so much about you!" Nick remarked.

"Too much, really. He won't shut up about you!" Jeff added.

"OKAY! I bought hot dogs so let's eat!" Blaine said loudly, interrupted them. Kurt blushed; although he knew his relationship with Blaine would never go past friendship he certainly enjoyed knowing Blaine talked about him a lot.

* * *

><p>The group had a great time at the beach, sitting, eating, talking, laughing and playing beach games. It turned out Kurt was pretty amazing at volleyball, and Blaine really sucked at Frisbee. Overall it was one of the best days Kurt had ever had, and he never wanted it to end.<p>

Before any of them knew it, the sun was starting to set, so Nick had the genius idea to start a camp fire, since none of them wanted to go home. It was then they started to see the flashes of light from afar.

"Uh oh", Trent said, looking nervous. Wes sighed;

"God like they don't have enough pictures of you already!" He said, looking to Blaine.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised they found us though".

The group continued to pretend they weren't there; after all, as long as Blaine's bodyguards were around, they were completely safe. It certainly wasn't something Kurt was used to though.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I've had an amazing day", Kurt whispered back in Blaine's ear.

"I'm glad you get on with my friends. I told you they'd love you; you're hard not to love". Kurt tried not to blush or think too much into that comment, "but I was talking about the paparazzi; I know it's strange".

"Yeah, it's fine, really. They're hard to ignore but I don't mind". And Kurt really didn't. As long as he was having a good time with his new group of friends Kurt didn't care what the rest of the world was doing.

* * *

><p><em>Eek! New Blaine pictures are out! #blaineanderson<em>

_WHERE?!_

_OMG he looks amazing!_

_It's so nice to see him out with his friends again; he's obviously been so depressed since the break-up! #seblaine #blaineanderson_

_Who's that new guy? Sorry I'm kind of new to the Blaine fandom so I don't know everybody yet :S #blaine_

_I'm kind of a veteran and I have no idea who he is either #help?_

_IDK but they seem really chummy…. #newbf?_

_But Seblaine _

_Guys, we barely know this guy, don't go assuming he's his boyfriend #blaineanderson_

_Well I always hated Sebastian so I'm happy to ship Blaine with blue eyes #anderblue_

_OMG there's more photos out; they seem really close guys :/_

_It's nothing…Blaine said himself that him getting back with Sebastian isn't off the cards. Don't go jumping to conclusions._

_Blaine's whispering in his ear and looks really happy… #blaineanderson #seblaine_

_I want to cry so much right now; Sebastian and Blaine are soulmates, what is going on?!_

_Well I totally ship #anderblue #lolseblaine_

_I'm sure they're just friends. Seblaine are soulmates! 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed-see you guys soon!<strong>

**Next chapter will hopefully include Blaine feeling conflicted between his feelings for Sebastian and Kurt!**


	7. Update

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I don't have a new chapter for you, but exams are fast approaching for me and to be honest I'm cramming like crazy! I have so much to learn in so little time so obviously this fic is going to be on the back burner. I am in no way giving up, but I won't be posting a chapter until mid-December when my exams are over. After that I'll be uploading really regularly!

Sorry again,

Alice:)


	8. A Kiss

**Hey guys-I'm back! My exams are finally over and I can focus on the things I enjoy; such as this story! I am so, so sorry for the unexplainably long wait, and I cannot thank you enough for sticking with me-I'm really excited to continue this story!**

* * *

><p>As the weeks went on, the days became hotter and hotter, and the residents of Los Angeles opened their windows and adorned their shortest shorts and thinnest tops. Life was getting sunnier for Kurt as well. Never had he thought in a million years he would be best friends with Blaine-and yes, he did consider Blaine his best friend now-nor did he think he would be photographed every time he hung out with the boy. Of course he had always dreamed of maybe, one day being successful in his own right, causing swarms of paparazzi to crowd him every time he wanted to get some milk.<p>

But for right now, Kurt kind of loved the limelight. But only because it meant he was spending time with the man who brought him so much happiness. It was true, Kurt's feelings were growing much, much deeper for Blaine than he wanted. Every time he saw the pop star his stomach turned to knots and his heart fluttered like there was a million butterflies in his ribcage. But Kurt knew there was nothing he could do about it. Blaine was way out of his league; he was just lucky they were such good friends. So Kurt vowed that every time Blaine winked at him, or flirted, or said a hilarious innuendo, he wouldn't think too much in to it.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, honey, are you okay?" Elle asked the boy one afternoon. They had both settled down in her office with lunch after a tiring morning of business meetings.<p>

"Fine, I guess, why?" Blaine asked, barely looking up as he picked at his food.

"Well you've been so happy recently after you met Kurt, so I really thought you'd got out of your slump and I was so happy for you. But this past week you've returned back to your sad self and I hate to see you this way". She put a comforting hand over his, causing Blaine to look up.

"I saw new pictures of Sebastian", he grumbled, obviously distressed. She squeezed his hand that was still in hers.

"And why's that made you sad?"

"He just looked so happy!" Blaine suddenly shouted, abruptly standing up, causing his chair to scrape back noisily, "how can he move on like that?! I know I've been happier recently, and I really have, but I still ache inside all the time...well, most of the time..." Elle didn't have to ask to know he was talking about when he was with Kurt, "so I don't understand how he could be swanning around Beverly Hills, shopping and acting like he doesn't have a care in the world when I can't even go outside without my sunglasses in case paparazzi notice how tired and upset I look".

Blaine sat back down again, obviously exhausted from his little rant. Elle looked at him with sadness in her eyes;

"I'm so sorry you feel that way. I know how much you've been hurting; you really loved Sebastian..."

"I don't anymore", he said defiantly. Elle smiled sadly;

"Are you sure honey? These pictures of him just smiling have obviously made you upset. What will you do if you see photos of him with another man on his arms?" Blaine clenched his fists;

"I would be furious", he said bluntly.

"So how do you think he feels when he sees you looking happy with Kurt, and whispering in his ear". Blaine was taken aback by this. He knew his relationship with Kurt was more flirty than his relationships with his other friends, but he didn't really how it looked to other people.

"I...I don't know..." Elle looked knowingly at Blaine for a moment before talking;

"How do you feel about Kurt, Blaine? Is it purely platonic?" Blaine looked deep in to himself to find the answer;

"I'm not sure...I mean, I love spending time with him, and he's probably one of the most gorgeous people I've ever met...and he's so funny...and he likes the same things as me...he makes me feel safe when I'm around him too..."

"I think you've just found your answer", Elle said, smiling.

"But I can't do anything about it!" Blaine said, "it's not fair to him. Firstly, I still feel so much for Sebastian, there's no way I'm ready to move on. And plus, there's no way he'd want to date me, he's way out of my league". Elle sighed;

"Alright, we have to head to the recording studio. But Blaine? You're worth so much and Kurt would be lucky to have you, if you let him". And with that, she exited the office, leaving Blaine with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>It was a typical Saturday evening; Kurt and Blaine were spending time in Blaine's apartment, watching movies on the sofa and simply enjoying each other's company.<p>

"You know, I really need to stop hanging out with you", Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine looked shocked;

"Why?!" This caused Kurt to laugh more;

"Because when I'm with you I eat so much junk food!" Blaine joined in the laughing;

"This kind of food maybe isn't good for the body, but it's good for the mind!" Kurt rolled his eyes;

"My skin is breaking out so bad and my skin is dehydrated after all the pizza I've consumed this last month", Kurt commented, laughing but looking worried too.

"Kurt, you're skin is perfect. You always look perfect", Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes and truly seeing just how perfect his best friend did look. Kurt just blushed and looked away, knowing that Blaine was just being nice;

"Thanks", he said quietly.

"I mean it; I'm so glad I ran in to you that day".

"Yeah, me too", Kurt said, wondering where this was going.

"You really are perfect Kurt, in every way", Blaine said so sincerely, it made Kurt look up in to Blaine's eyes, and before he knew it, a warm mouth was on his.

It was everything Kurt had ever dreamed it would be, Blaine's hand was on his neck, causing Kurt's eyes to flutter shut. It was warm, comforting and safe, and all too soon, it was over.

"Wow", Blaine said. Kurt laughed nervously;

"Yeah..."

"I-I'm really sorry if that wasn't what you wanted...we can totally forget all about it if you like..." Blaine rambled. Kurt silenced him with another, swift kiss.

"Blaine, that was everything I've been wanting for a really long time", he said with a grin. The other boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kurt I need to explain this to you", Blaine said, looking nervous but holding Kurt's hands in his, "ever since I've met you I've had feelings for you, but I couldn't quite explain what they were. I was still so hung up on Sebastian that I ignored what was right in front of me. I think you're amazing Kurt. You're smart, kind, funny, beautiful, and so amazing to be around. And I'm sorry it took me so long to really realise it". Kurt stuttered; he had no idea what to say.

"So what now?" He finally said. Blaine looked down;

"I don't know...I'm sorry Kurt but I don't think we can be together, not yet anyway..."

Kurt wanted to cry; Blaine had kissed _him_, so why was he now denying Kurt's advances?

"I'm not going to lie to you, I still feel for Sebastian. I feel more for you now, I'm sure of that, but there's still something inside me that holds a candle for Sebastian".

"Do you still love him?" He asked, dreading the answer. Blaine was silent for moment;

"No. I think I've moved past that now. But every time I see a photo of him, I still pine. And it wouldn't be right of me to be with you when I can't give you 100% of me, no matter how much I want to be with you. All I ask is that you give me some time to get over the breakup. I know this is selfish of me, and you'll have guys knocking your door down in the mean time I'm sure, but I would just really like for you to wait for me".

"I-I don't know Blaine. I'm not going to lie, it hurts that you still feel for Sebastian when you want to be with me..."

"I know...I'm sorry", Blaine replied.

"I don't know Blaine, I'm sorry, I need to think".

And with that, Kurt was out of the door, leaving a stunned and upset Blaine in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed-sorry there were no tweets or anything in this chapter; I couldn't find a place to fit them in. There definitely will be in the next chapter though, which may or may not include Kurt and Sebastian meeting...<strong>


End file.
